The lost Largo
by RandomlyBeingMe
Summary: Ok, in the progress of redoing this fic so please bare with me, if you want the old one back please just pm me an I will put it up as a new story.
1. Chapter 1

Within the centre of the city GeneCo towers stood proud, gleaming and flashing with its numerous advertisments, a towering beacon in the centre of the nearly completely destroyed city. Owned by Rotti Largo, he and his family resided and worked within its walls with each of his four children pocessing a floor of their own above their father's. The first floor- after their fathers- came the eldest of the sibling's, Luigi's. It continued up going from the oldest to the youngest, with Pavi's floor above his brothers. After him was their sister, Ambers floor, and at the very top was Jacqueline's.

Jacqueline had 'worked' her way into their fathers heart, rating his most cherised though more for how he had used her to help GeneCo grow into the ultimate force it now was. The details of what good she had proven for her fathers 'Cause' were never revealed to her and she never dared ask him, for although their father could be very loving towards his children at times, his mood could do a complete one eighty and it would be likem walking on egg shells.

Unlike her siblings though Jacqueline had been house bound from the moment she was born, their father keeping her locked away from the city which had 'corrupted' her siblings. He never allowed her to have surgery, instead would asign his best doctors to come up with a medicine which would cure any ailments. Along with these 'forbidden fruits' her father had banned her from ever having her hair cut and now was uncomfortably long, this mixed with how most of her floor was decorated and furnished, along with the fact she still had 'nursemaids' to tend to her made her feel very much like an infant than a grown woman.

One night, when she was meant to be studying for her class the next day, the fifteen year old sat at her window. She gazed out at the city, her mind far from the books she had been given to read. Sighing heavily as she looked at the jagged outline of the city ruins she rose to out of her chair. She looked down at her hair which had been platted by her nursemaids and tied with frilly ribbons. She had measured it before and after they had done so, keeping this activity- which she had been doing once every month for the past two years- secret and hidden from anyone.

"Tonight's the night... I'm finally going to do it..." She said as she picked up the end and began the long task of undoing the plat which took her an hour. After which she attached the end to a electric clamp which she put on one of the beams on her bed before laying her ribbons along with a few other thing's on her pillow. She walked over to the window, sliding it up and open she breathed in the air only to start choking. Once she had recovered she threw her hair out, tugging on the end to check it was secure before slowly climbing out the window, lowering herself down the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Before her feet would ever reach the ground, Jacqueline had to pass four obsticles, the first of which was swiftly getting ever closer to, Amber's floor. As the two had gotten older their relationship had turned into one of high sibling rivalry, if only one sided... She knew that if her older sister was to catch sight of her she would never ever hear the end of it from her whole family... That was if she didn't just open the window, cut her hair and let her fall to her death, but that seemed more Luigi's style than Ambers.

As she slowly lowered herself, inch by inch, she peeked into one of her sisters windows only to see her going through her numerouse wardrobes, tossing her outfits all over the room, whinning loudly to herself as she did.

"No, no, no! Why don't I ever have something that goes with my new look! I'm the eldest girl, I'm in the public eye and this is how I am treated while that little bitch is pampered in everyway!" She screamed, tossing a pair of shoes at the window, smashing it and narrowingly missing Jacqueline who took this as a damn good sign to move on down, and fast.

Pavi's floor was next though she wasn't as worried about him seeing her since he would be so easy to buy off in order to keep his mouth shut... That or he would most likely be too busy screwing a bunch of women to actually see her. As she passed his window she quickly glanced in, her jaw dropping at what she saw. She hung there for a moment, tilting her head as she watched.

"I didn't even know a person could actually do that..." She muttered, though quickly moved down as the scene inside began to get a bit too... Graphic.

Having gotten past the first two obsticals so easily, getting ever closer to the ground, Jacqueline's heart began to race, which only doubled as she approached Luigi's floor. As she had on the other two, she looked in as she passed to see... Nothing. She pulled her head back in surprise before shrugging. At that moment a bloodied body suddenly came flying towards the window, startling her so much she let go of her hair and preceded to fall for what seemed like forever.

She finally grabbed onto her hair, her feet dangling inches above her fathers open bedroom window where he stood, gazing out at the city. Jacquline hung there, silent and terrified for at least ten minutes before her father closed his window before drawing the curtains. She sighed in relief before carrying on.

She didn't stop at the lower floors, not wanting to see the inner workings of her fathers company. When here feet were near touching the floor she stopped, pulling her legs in as she looked at the ground, stunned. She breathed in deeply before taking her first steps outside in her entire life. She stood tall and proud before pressing the release button for the clamp in her room. Her hair sped down the great hieght, landing in a large pile beside her. She slowly made her into the city.


End file.
